Single ply membranes are roofing membranes that are field applied using just one layer of membrane material (either homogeneous or composite) rather than multiple layers. Oftentimes as a result of the overlapping intersection of two, three or four sheets of the membrane, a joint is created.
Current joint patches are flat membranes with the butyl or similar adhesive applied to one side with a release liner. Often, when applied to intersecting and overlapping portions of a single ply membrane of different heights, the adhesive does not conform to the vertical step in height thus causing bridging and leaving a void into which water and debris can enter.